ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
White Rabbit
|image = Imageedit 5 8089115232.jpg |image-size = |image-caption = Portrayed by: Chace Crawford |Created By= Eliza |status= Alive |Gender= Male |Age= 1130 |Species= Rabbit Faemiliar |Position= The White Rabbit |affiliation = White Court|species = Rabbit Faemiliar}}The White Rabbit, also known as Knox, is a faemiliar created by the White Queen, Larissa. He is a shy, gentle soul, who has as of late survived a traumatizing experience at the hands of the Horned King. He represents Honor. Creation The White Rabbit and the March Hare were created as twins, two parts of three: they were the Knight of Honor and the Knight of Justice to the White Court. They were created specifically by the White Queen and are tied to her as faemiliars, but they serve her and her husband both. Knox himself was specifically created with the purpose of protecting the Queen's daughter (hence the time of his creation). Early Life For most of his life, Knox acted as a general knight to the White Court, running errands for the Queen (with whom he was infinitely closer than the King), practicing his fighting abilities, and acting as a guard to the princess. Through this, he became rather close with Odette, acting as a friend to her more so than a guard. When she disappeared, he searched for her high and low, and felt like a failure at his inability to be of use in recovering her. Losing the purpose of his existence made him begin to question it, which was emotionally difficult for him. In his service to the queen, he also spent some time at the Court of Hearts, where he acted as an ambassador. His purpose there was also to keep an eye on Kerena Romanov, on whose actions he would report back to his queen. On one such occasion, he encountered the youngest daughter and learned of the queen's habit of turning people into animals. As of Late About 30 years ago, Knox disappeared for 19 days. No one knew where he had gone, and no one knew why he was not communicating with the queen and king any longer. He was returned to his brother's doorstep missing his skin, in a filthy blanket. His brother immediately brought him to the queen, who repaired his injuries. Unbeknownst to most (including, perhaps, the king and queen) he was kept and tortured by the Horned King for that time. Since, he has avoided horses and the like because the sound of hooves is triggering for him; although he has begun to recover a little bit with the help of the White King, his is still a bit fragile and hesitant. Recently, he has run into Dinah Lyne and begun helping her recover from her own situation. This has helped him recover a little bit for himself, especially as their friendship serves as a bit of an escape for him as well as a a stabilizing force. Since Odette's return to the White Court, however, he has again begun to question his existence there and seek a renewed purpose with help from the Queen. Although he has attempted to reconnect with the princess, only time will tell whether their relationship will be repaired. Powers Knox has only one power inherent to himself, but has recently been gifted with a secondary, minor ability. Faemiliar Power Knox was created to be honorable, and so his power matches that: as honor is bound in sticking to one's agreements, Knox creates those agreements and holds people to them. Any agreement applies to these: swearing, making an oath, and the like. Knox must understand it as an agreement for it to count--sarcasm, for example, does not apply. Although he holds others to these agreements, he himself must stick to them, too. He is bound as much as he binds them. The symptoms of attempting to break these agreements tend to follow along the lines of sheer inability, nausea and vomiting, cramps and aches, and the like. Magic Rabbit's Foot After his foot was chopped off, the White Queen replaced it with a magical limb. This foot thumps (like a rabbit's) when lies are told within earshot of its owner. Knox does not have to know these are lies--that is the purpose of the foot, after all. The more lies are told in succession, or the more intense the lie happens to be, the more vigorously the foot thumps. Even white lies activate it.